Text
by littleoases
Summary: An excerpt from Brittany and Santana's text-message log. Season 3 Brittana.


Remind me again why I'm going to this?

Because you're a good daughter

Also sort of because they're forcing you to :-)

Haha. Yep. And my dad's driving like a maniac again…

Slow it down carlos! PS had that dream again where i was trying to play golf on an ice rink

You are such a goof

It stresses me out

Don't worry, if that ever happened I would totally bring you some fake putting green to place on the rink

Best. Girlfriend. Ever

:)

…

That thing's happening again

What thing?

That thing where every single song I listen to makes me think of you

You're so corny and I love it. Still in the car?

Yep…

…

Are you there yet?

Almost

Text me when you get there

K

…

Here!

Good

Text you later

K

…

This is the most boring fucking thing ever

Haha sorry baby. How's the cabin though?

Actually really pretty. I just don't like these people very much

Why not? Um also…rory just taught my dad how to do a jig?

LOL. I'd pay to see that. Send me a picture?

(iMessage - photo.)

Amazing. But I can see that your dancing talent did NOT come from Papa P…

Definitely not. What are you guys doing up there?

Mostly listening to my dad's douchey colleagues talk about how they used to be so badass in college. And all the adults keep asking me about college

Bleghhh. Mess with them and tell them you're going to live in a hippie commune instead. With me :-)

Haha. I don't think they'd believe me

Lame

I know

…

I miss you

Yeah, about that..can you ditch and come home? :-)

Would if I could baby. Mom's onto me though. She hid the keys

How about I come pick you up

Haha do not get me excited

I'm serious!

Aghhh britty don't tempt me. I want to, but I should stay up here for my parents. Even though all these other people suck

Yeah I know. But maybe I'll keep thinking about driving up there just in case...

Okay :)

…

So I can tell that a lot of these people have seen the commercial because they keep giving me weird looks when they think I'm not looking. I'm gonna shank some of these rich bitches

Have your parents noticed?

Probably, but you know them…they're not gonna say anything about it

Don't let it bother you baby

Yeah

They're probably just curious

Judgmental is more like it

Well…show them a picture of me and then they can just be jealous ;-)

Nope

Nope?

They don't deserve to see a picture of you. You're too pretty

I think you're flirting with me san. Via text

I'm always flirting with you brittbritt :)

Haha true

…

So what are we going to do when I get home

Hmm. We are going to cuddle and watch a movie

That's perfect. What movie?

Whatever you want

:) I'll think on it

So what else is new baby boo?

Nothing, just hanging with the family. My mom's all excited bc it sounds like one of my cousins might get engaged soon

Who? Jennifer?

Yeah. Aunt lynn just called and told mom all about it

Aw, fun. Maybe we can enlist the glee club to swim around in a pool again while her boyfriend proposes

Hahaha. Only if you get in the pool with me this time ;-)

I think you're flirting with me britt. Via text

I definitely am

Lol. Stop. I'm doing that dumb smile now

My favorite!

Grinning like an idiot

So cute

….

Come home and see me!

I will in a few hours!

That's too long. I want to see you right now

Stop being cute

Stop being not here

One of the kids is looking at me like WTF is wrong with you? Because I keep secretly smiling

Haha yesss mission accomplished! Sometimes Tubbs looks at me like that when I'm texting you

Lol. Going out on these people's canoe now. Text you in a bit

Have fun!

…

Rory just tried to get Ashley to do the jig but she told him she'd pee on him if he came near her

…

LOL. Just got this. You've taught her well

Or you have!

Ha. Maybe how to threaten people. Not how to use pee as a threat though. That one's YOUR doing

Word. How was the canoe?

Fucking freezing. I mean, it's January…not sure what they expected. What is wrong with these people?

Did you feel like Ryan gosling in the notebook?

Absolutely. Minus the chiseled jaw. And minus the crazy amount of geese

Going to row me out like he did with what's-her-face?

Rachel McAdams. And yes. If you're a bird, I'm a bird! Hahaha

Awesome. Let's be ducks

…

No response? We can be albatrosses if you're so opposed to ducks!

Lol. Sorry baby. It was dinner time. They made us pray. I had to say what I was thankful for

What'd you say?

The food. Generic answer. But I swear this one bitch kept looking at me like I was going to drop into hell at any second because of my sinful lifestyle…

You should have said you were thankful for being a lesbian

HA. My dad would've flipped

It would've been worth it

Probably

Come home

Soon. I promise

…

Leaving now. See you in a couple of hours!

Yay!

…

Dad's playing his Carly Simon CDs again…

"And I believe in love, well what else can I do? I'm so in love with you"

:-)

Made me think of you

I love you

…

My mom just told me to stop fidgeting so much. I told her I was excited to see you

Lol. What'd she say

"You just saw Santana yesterday!"

Lol. We ARE kind of ridiculous

Um yeah, ridiculously in love

Touché baby

...

Oh hello there gigantic Lima Walmart!

! You're so close!

…

Home!

Yes! Come over!

Changing real quick and then I will!

Bring some PJs and spend the night?

Definitely :)

…

Leaving now! See you in ten!

Yay!

…

…

…


End file.
